Tell Me About Your Criteria
by Akai no Momo
Summary: Percakapan antara kakak beradik lajang di sebuah cafe..! Main!Kristao with Slight!Hanchul... I'm back with new story XD


"dengarkan _gege_mu ini," Hangeng menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Menatap adiknya yang masih sibuk mencari berita di ponselnya. "beberapa bulan yang lalu kau berulang tahun yang kedua puluh delapan, Yifan.."

Adiknya—yang berambut pirang sewarna matahari itu—diam sesaat. Lebih memilih meminum _hot cappuchino_ yang kini tinggal setengah cangkir. Menggodanya untuk segera dicumbu. Setelahnya, keping cantik milik putra bungsu di keluarga Han itu melirik dengan kerutan di dahi. "terus?"

"terus..? ya, terus kau harus secepat mungkin mencari pendamping hidup! Usiamu ini sudah matang untuk berkeluarga! Apalagi kau sudah sukses, Yifan-_didi_!"

Yifan memeletkan lidah dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Mengejek sang abang yang berada di seberangnya duduk. "_meh_. Katakan itu pada orang yang bahkan diusia tiga puluh empat tahun pun masih belum mendapat seorang istri dan anak sama sekali."

"Yifan, aku serius." Hangeng menekan – nekan telunjuknya ke permukaan meja. Mengindikasikan jika apa yang bicarakan benar – benar _urgent_. Sepasang mata yang sama dengan adiknya—warisan dari ayah—menatap nyalang pada lawan pandang dan bicara.

Yifan menyeringai kecil. Masih ingin menggoda abangnya yang pulang dari Argentina untuk urusan bisnis sehari yang lalu. "aku juga serius, _gege_."

Hangeng menjitak kepala bersurai pirang itu; dan sebagai pria yang dipandang berkarisma dan pria-banget, Yifan hanya meringis lalu mengusap bekas jitakan abangnya. Untung saja mereka berada di sudut café; spot terlupakan dan diabaikan bagi pengunjung—jadi Yifan tidak merasa dipermalukan harga dirinya yang dijitak sayang oleh sang abang.

Mendengus kesal, untuk menenangkan emosi yang dipancing sang adik, Hangeng meminum _oolong tea_ yang ia pesan. Lalu melahap santai sesendok _macaroni shcottle_.

Melirik kecil adiknya yang kini sedang memilih menu untuk makan siang. "mungkin karena kau tidak punya kriteria khusus soal pasanganmu, Yifan."

"bisakah kita membahas yang lain, gege?"

"tidak—sebelum kau beritahu aku seperti apa kriteria pasangan hidupmu, bagaimana..?"

Kali ini, giliran Hangeng yang menyeringai sadis. Membalas seringaian sang adik beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

**Tell Me About Your Criteria**

.

**Sreenplays!Kristao lil' bit Hanchul**

.

**T**

.

**Akai with Azul**

.

**All of character is not mine except this story**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with** **typo**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! **:

Percakapan ringan antara kakak beradik lajang di sebuah café tentang kriteria pasangan hidup.

_Check it out_, _babe_!

.

**A/N**:

Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari obsesi Al dengan cowok, lelaki, pria berwajah manis, lucu, cantik, dan imut. Dan keinginan Al untuk menggigit pipinya ketika Al bertemu dan berteman dengan mereka.. ahahaha… XD

_Jaa_,

_Don't give me some review_, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan pura – pura tidak mengerti. "kriteria..? kriteria apa?"

"kriteria pasangan hidupmu, bayi besar!—" jawab Hangeng jengkel.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu, gege! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Lagipula, kau masih bertahan dengan topik pembicaraan absurd-macam-ini, hah..? kau mirip seperti mama!" Yifan _sensitive_ dengan nama panggilan aneh yang diciptakan mamanya—hingganya semua keluarga sepakat untuk memanggil Yifan dengan nama tersebut sebagai _nickname_—yang bagi mereka—luar biasa.

Hangeng diam sesaat. Mengamati bagaimana adiknya memanggil sang pelayan wanita yang tersipu kearah mereka. Bagaimana adiknya mengucapkan suara bass untuk memesan makanan kepada pelayan wanita—yang sepertinya sedang menahan nafas dan pekikan karena jarak mereka berdekatan.

Dan bagaimana adiknya memberikan senyuman dan kerlingan ganjen hingga pelayan manita tersebut nyaris saja menjatuhkan nampan dan papan catatan pesannya yang ia bawa.

Hangeng mencibir jengkel. "jawab aku, atau aku akan membatalkan traktiran ini."

"apa?! Kita 'kan sudah sepakat!"

"kesepakatan itu harus ada balas budi yang menguntungkan, bayi besar." Hangeng menyeringai menang. Dilihat dari ekspresi kesal sang adik, ia memastikan jika adiknya benar – benar terpojok. "dan balas budi yang kuinginkan atas traktiran ini adalah tentang kriteriamu."

"ok, final. Kau mendapatkannya! Aku benci kau yang seperti mama jika harus selalu dituruti apa maunya!" Hangeng terkekeh membenarkan. "aku tidak akan mengadu soal kau membicarakan hal itu pada mama. Nah, beritahu aku!"

Yifan—dengan nakalnya seperti anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun, membohongi sang abang tentang kriteria calon pasangan hidupnya. Ia berpura – pura menatap ke langit – langit café yang dihiasi beberapa lampu dan gantungan cantik, dan ia bibirnya ia biarkan berkoar – koar asal untuk memberitahukan apa yang Hangeng ingin tahu.

"kriteriaku itu.., hmm…," jeda sesaat. "dia tinggi—tapi masih harus lebih tinggi aku tentu saja—, kulitnya kecoklatan eksotis, bentuk bibirnya seperti kucing dan dia punya lingkaran dibawah mata layaknya panda.."

Saat itu, Yifan berpikir bahwa tak ada orang yang **persis** seperti kriteria yang ia ucapkan bohong. Tak ada satu pun yang **persis**—**semua kriteria itu ada dalam satu sosok**.

Sejak awal Yifan mengiyakan akan memberitahukan kriteria pasangan hidupnya, kelereng Hangeng jelalatan menatap café yang saat itu memang banyak orang yang datang. Berniat untuk melihat – lihat, apakah ada orang yang persis—atau paling tidak minimal mendekati kriteria sang adik yang bekerja sebagai CEO hotel warisan keluarga. Dan bersamaan dengan timing Yifan berhenti mengucapkan hal itu, Hangeng tersenyum kecil.

"hei," panggil sang sulung. "kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan..?"

Masih dengan berbohong dan tanpa tendeng aling, Yifan menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin dan nada lelaki songong minta dijitak. "kalau begitu, aku akan mendatanginya. Aku akan menggigit, menjilat, dan mencium gemas pipinya."

"bagus. Kau harus lihat kearah jam tiga dari posisimu!"

"apa?!"

Dan ya. Dua kakak beradik lajang itu menatap sesosok yang sedang sibuk memilih bersama seorang sosok lainnya. Dua pria yang masih sibuk berargumen soal menu apa yang akan mereka pesan, dan itu cukup membuat pelayan pria yang berdiri di salah satu sisi kedua sosok itu kewalahan karena keributan mereka membuat yang lainnya merasa terganggu.

Salah satu diantara kedua pria tergolong cantik itu—**mirip**—**persis** dengan kriteria yang disebutkan Yifan tadi. Namun sekali lagi ditegaskan, kriteria yang Yifan sebutkan ada pada seorang pria—ya, seorang pria dari keduanya; bukan wanita sama sekali.

Hangeng tersenyum mengejek. Lalu berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"haha.., ok, baiklah," Hangeng masih tertawa kecil sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"kriteriamu cukup unik, Yifan. Tapi yang kau dapatkan ada di diri remaja lelaki itu. Jadi…, ya, kau bisa melupakan kriteriamu, menggantinya dengan kriteria lain, dan jangan melakukan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu—hei, Yifan! Kau mau ke mana..?!"

Tapi Yifan tidak peduli dengan ucapan kakaknya barusan. Yang pasti, semenjak keping mata pria tinggi itu melihat sosok yang benar – benar sesuai dengan kriterianya, ia merasa ada debaran aneh yang menyerang jantung . berdetum – detum; dan secara tidak sadar, ia meninggalkan kakaknya dan melangkah ringan ke sosok itu.

Mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat. Dan sosok yang menjadi focus perhatiannya masih sibuk memilih menu antara _Strawberry-float Pancake_ atau _Seafood Fettuchini_. Berbeda dengan satu sosok yang menatap bingung dengan wajahnya yang berekspresi jutek.

Begitu juga dengan pelayan pria yang tatapannya saling beralih ke Yifan dan dua pria cantik yang lima menit lalu masuk ke café tempatnya bekerja.

Dan akhirnya Yifan membungkuk sedikit. Sesuai dengan respon umum, sosok yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas mulai menyadari dengan pencahayaan yang berubah menjadi remang. Sosok itu mengalihkan perhatian dari tulisan di menu dan menatap wajah serius Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar pekikan nafas di seluruh café. Hangeng yang meminum _oolong_ _tea_-nya sambil mengawasi dengan was-was atas apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan pada sosok remaja berseragam sekolah pun nyaris memuncratkan minuman yang akan masuk ke kerongkongan.

Karena saat itu Yifan—

—Yifan **menggigit** pipi kanan remaja berambut hitam di hadapannya.

Lalu Yifan **menjilat** bekas gigitan itu dengan penuh hasrat.

Kemudian ia **mencium** gemas pipi remaja itu hingga menimbulkan decapan saat ia berhenti melakukannya.

Yifan **berbisik seduktif**, "_then_ _I found my criteria on you_, _babe_~ jadi, ayo kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

(**Omake**)

.

.

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan itu—yang berakhir dengan Yifan langsung kabur keluar café sambil tertawa imbisil, disusul dengan remaja bernama Tao yang mengejar Yifan dengan muka merah membara (entah malu atau jengkel luar binasa), sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan bibir _curvy_-nya yang berkoar – koar akan membantainya atas tanggung jawab kejadian gigit-jilat-cium-pipi-virgin remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu—keadaan café pun berubah menjadi kondusif.

Eer—sedikit.

Karena masih ada bisik – bisik tentang kejadian itu—mengomentari betapa ajaibnya dua orang yang kini saling buru-memburu entah kemana.

Hangeng mulai sadar dari bengong konyolnya. Lalu menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak. Dalam hati, ia akan membicarakan tingkah laku adiknya yang masih kekanakkan kepada sang mama dan baba. Sadar satu hal, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang duduk sendiri di café itu.

Sesosok pria cantik yang sedang menyebutkan pesanan pria itu dan pesanan Tao (Tao berjanji bahwa dalam lima belas menit ia akan kembali setelah membantai pria mesum yang mencuri ke-_virgin_-an sebelah pipinya) tidak sadar jika eksistensinya dicuri – curi pandang.

Sadar begitu ada yang menatapnya intens, pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan diatur sedemikian mungkin tepat sasaran menangkap basah orang itu. Hangeng terkejut, dan belum sempat berbicara apapun, pria cantik itu bertanya tanpa suara dengan ekspresi jutek.

"apa? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan sebegitunya, hah?"

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, dan hembuskan. Memantapkan hati, kaki – kaki Hangeng melangkah canggung kearah pria yang sedang bertopang dagu.

"kau sendirian, 'kan?" basa – basi Hangeng. "boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku akan menemanimu untuk menunggu Tao—setelah menghabisi adikku yang kurang ajar itu tentunya."

Sosok itu terdiam. Menatap datar masih dengan bertopang dagu. Sedangkan Hangeng masih berharap bahwa dia tidak diusir dan itu membuatnya _mati kutu_.

"tentu. Kau boleh menemaniku."

_Yes! Tidak jadi mati kutu!_

"ok.., ngomong – ngomong, namaku Hangeng. Kau?"

"Heechul," Heechul tersenyum kecil. Dan itu membuat Hangeng berkeringat dingin. "senang berkenalan denganmu, Heechul-_ssi_.."

"cukup panggil aku Heechul, dan apa yang kau mau dariku..?" tantang Heechul dengan nada bossy dan gaya jual mahal yang membuat Hangeng tambah terjerat. Dan juga merasa ikut tertantang untuk menaklukan pria cantik itu.

_Well_, sepertinya apa yang diucapkan adiknya memang benar. Segeralah mencari pendamping hidup, dan itu akan ia mulai dengan pria menawan di hadapannya.

Kalau adiknya sudah (nekat) melakukan pendekatan dengan agresif (dan konyol), kenapa dia tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

(The End)


End file.
